I dream of Lorelai
by DramaQueen1103
Summary: Sequel to the reigning Lorelai. Life goes on for the Gilmore/Danes/Mariano family but they now have a gardian angel watching over them.


**A/N: Hello all. This story is the sequel to The reigning Lorelai, so if you havent you should read that one first. Anyway I hope you enjoy and review. Also big thanks to Slovesemmett. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.  
**

Moving On

_Oh my love, why are you crying? You tell everyone that you are fine but I can see through that. I know you so much better than them. _

**I don't why I'm crying. I can't feel anything. **

_You hide here at our place, an empty palace where no one but me can find you. _

**I didn't know where else to go.**

_Hush angel, Mommy is here. You can't see me but you know that it's true. I could never leave you._

**You left me behind. **

_Look at you my Lorelai Leigh so tired and weak. Why don't you sleep? _

**No.**

_You should try honey. Come on I'll lay here with you if you want._

**No.**

_I know you don't want to but I don't understand why. Do you dream of me? Is that it? Is that why you are afraid to close your eyes?_

**I said, "No".**

_Okay, if you won't sleep then let's go and have dinner._

**I'm not hungry. **

_Rory, baby, please eat something. You're getting sick. It's been days. _

**Even if I was hungry I don't think I could keep anything down.**

_Okay maybe tomorrow then._

**Sure.**

_Listen to me; you're going to be alright. _

**You don't know that. **

_Your little girl is worried about you. She cries when she sees you crying. _

**Lizzie will be fine.**

_Your son is worried too, he is too little to know what's going on but he can feel your absence. You're withdrawing from him. _

**It's better that I'm not near them right now anyway.**

_Look babe, Jess has come to check on you. He brought you food, and coffee. That might help since you don't want to sleep. At least it would be something in your system._

**How does he know about our place? Never mind, "I don't want it."**

_Why are you pushing him away like this? He just wants you to get better. _

**He doesn't care**

_You think that he doesn't know what he's talking about. He doesn't understand what you are going through. You wish that he'd just leave you the hell alone. _

"**Leave me alone!"**

_You yell at him. Scream for him to get out, as if this doesn't affect him too. His loving wife doesn't smile anymore. His beautiful daughter refuses to open up to anyone at school or at home. She won't play or talk to her friends. Sweet heart you have to come out of this. _

**I don't know how.**

_Are you angry with me? Rory, do you wish you could scream at me instead of him?_

**…**

'_What were you thinking?' I bet you'd ask me. 'You had children and grandchildren and we needed you. Why didn't you fight for us?'_

**We did need you. I still do. I'm not ready to be the reigning Lorelai. **

_I'm sorry for not trying harder._

**That's not going to bring you back is it?**

_I was selfish for wanting the pain to go away._

**How could you not think about me? **

_Holding on was hell, but it doesn't hurt anymore._

**Good for you.**

_I let go and I'm not cut up and bruised. I left my body and my bones aren't crushed and broken. I know you hated seeing me like that._

…**.Yeah, you were nearly unrecognizable. **

_Baby, I don't feel any pain except the unjustified anguish of watching you go through this torture, but you can't just waste away in a potting shed Rory. I won't allow it._

**What the hell are you going to do about it? You've already moved on. Given up. You'll forget everything soon enough.**

_A mother never forgets. The first time I held you. Oh I'll never forget it. They'd just cleaned you off a little bit and the nurse brought you too me and sat you in my arms and an instant smile appeared. I didn't even have to think about it." I love you". It was so easy and so natural; I didn't even have to try, not then, not ever. Not when we would fight, or disagree. Not even when you dropped out of Yale, nope. I always loved you, and I always will._

**Then why did you do this, if you loved me so much? **

_Oh, Rory. What is questioning my motives going to change? Will I still be dead?_

**I guess**

_So, then why not forgive me so you can go home to your family? _

**Because, I'm not ready to let you go?**

_Baby, you're crying again. Let mama wipe your tears away. Look around Rory. This will always be ours. It was our first home and we lived here for the first ten years of your life. You know this place better than you know anything else. You can always find me here._

**But it burned down years and years ago. **

_No, not in your dreams. It will stand here forever and baby doll so will I._

**But I'll miss you. **

_I know but you can visit as often as you like. I'll be here. I'll be anywhere that you need me._

**I love you mom.**

_I love you too kid. Now open your eyes…._

The room was dark. She was no longer in potting shed behind the independence inn, where she'd grown up. She was back in her bedroom lying in her bed with the pictures of their first few years together sped out in front of her. Rory couldn't believe that it was all just a dream. She closed her eyes desperately trying to remember everything. All that they'd talked about. Not just in the dream but their entire lives.

She hadn't noticed that the sounds of her little boy through the baby monitor were what had woken her up. She had to get up now. As she did she realized she was tired and the noises from her stomach told her she was hungry. It was so ironic that for the first time in a long time she laughed.


End file.
